history_s_number_1_founderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhu Yi
Description * Lin Feng's third official disciple. * His mother was bullied to death and his father seemingly does not care about him. * Talent: Bone Root: 7, Comprehension: 8, Will: 9, Blessings: 10. * Chapter 30 * Zhu Yi **Age: 15 years 3 months **Current Cultivation Level: Guiding energy into the body, about to enter qi disciple level 1. **Potential Attributes: “Bone Root -> 7; Comprehension -> 9; Will -> 8; Blessings -> 10 **Recommended Teaching Plan: “Recommended to practise thunder class or buddhist dao techniques. In terms of abilities recommended to practise spells as the main direction of development. *Zhu Yi is based off of the MC of an untranslated novel by the author of Sheng Wang called Yang God (Sun God or Yang Shen). There he is called Hong Yi. History Meng Bingyun vomiting blood and dying, giving birth to a son who is all alone, ignored by his father, oppressed by his stepmother Lady Shao. Meng Bingyuan was actually the previous All-under-heavens strider from the Great Void Sect but in order to cultivate the Void mantra of her sect she descended to the mortal world and became Zhu Hongwu's life. However, when it came time to abandon her love and passion and return for some reason she didn't which lead to the loss of her cultivation. Zhu Yi born from some such a background was persecuted and even his father Marquis of Xuanji did not allow him to cultivate. As a result, Zhu Yi spent his efforts on the scholarly way until Lin Feng took him under his wing. Techniques Ksitigarbha Sutra Nine Heavens Thunder Technique Cloud Dragon Disappearing Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues->Golden Chapters of the Yansheng 8 Triagrams Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Way of the Facile Blade * Great Boundaries of Celestial Light and Darkness Mandala * Light and Darkness Character * Essay of the Sages->Higan Golden Bridge ** Opening Paragraph->Creation ** 1st paragraph->Exceedence ** 2nd paragraph->Sharing/Cultivation/Guidance ** 3rd paragraph(incomplete)->Yi paragraph Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Four Appearances Sky Formation Return of All Appearance ** Kirin-Celestial Kirin (Heaven Gate Mantra) ** Phoenix-Rebirth of the Phoenix (Netherworld Emperor Mantra) ** Dragon-Soaring Dragon (Emperor of Violence Mantra) ** Genbu-Return of All Appearance (Buddhism Mantra) Chapter 3: 2 Elements Origin Returning Script * Known and Unknown Path-if one knows what he knows and knows what he doesn't know then he/she will understand everything and become practically omniscient. Thus after Zhu Yi started this path he is able to see through and practically know everything of his opponent. Reference * Forever-Bright Tathagata * Dark Mandala Formation * Celestial Fist of the 28 Mansions ** Heavenly Market Enclosure Palm ** Shifting Stars Disciple Mantra * Yi Zi 8 Triagrams Varorium (qi condensing stage) * Golden Chapters of the Yansheng 8 Triagrams Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Dragon Slaying Sabre->Yang Tie Nascent Soul * Desolate Nine Thunder Divine Web->Yang Tie * Radiance Spell Robe->Yang Tie * Shield of Turning Heaven's Will->Yang Tie Magic Treasure -Embryo * Nine Palaces Turtle Armor(embryo)->fuel * White Jade Pillar(embryo)->became a magic treasure -Gestation * You Heaven Robe->fuel * Yang Heaven Lamp -Metaplasia * Eternal Night Demonic Stele->became a part of Higan Golden Bridge * Forever-Bright Bodhi Heart Lamp->became a part of Higan Golden Bridge * Supreme Ancient Holy Apparel (upgraded) -Destiny * Higan Golden Bridge (White Jade Pillar + Nine Palaces Turtle Armor + You Heaven Robe + Eternal Night Demonic Stele + Forever-Bright Bodhi Heart Lamp) Avatar * Great Sun Avatar ** An avatar cultivated with the physical flesh of the Great Sun Holy Man *** uses the Celestial Fist of the 28 Mansions and a lesser version of Zhu Yi's mantra Cultivation Zhu Yi's cultivation is created from the fusion of his scholarly talent and cultivation. His foundation was built with the opposing powers of Light and Darkness. Zhu Yi's ability has commented to not only be powerful but enlightening which can help others with their cultivation. Among Lin Feng's disciples he is the most stable in his cultivation. * Zhu Yi condenses his qi-circle with the Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * In his Foundation Establishment stage he starts exploring the opposing paths of Darkness and Light and consolidates his crucible with the Dark Mandala Formation and the Forever-Bright Tathagata and forms a perfect balance between them. Each pair of legs of his crucible is formed from light and darkness. * Zhu Yi forms the highest level purple pill and not only that within the purple radiance is the appearance of darkness and light perfectly separated in half. * Zhu Yi is the 2nd disciple to form the nascent soul. He achieved the advanced level cosmic while fighting against an advanced level Nascent Soul stage and beginning level Immortal Soul Stage cultivator which shaved off unnecessary parts of his mantra. ** Zhu Yi's cosmic form takes the form of a four-faced, eight-legged giant sitting astride on top of a giant Qilin, followed by a dragon which was trailing around him. A bright phoenix seemed to be floating above his head, shrieking as a warning to all who dared to challenge its authority, and a turtle with a zither trailing behind him. Each of the giant's four faces contained a different persona. The Knowledgeable one, the Wise one, the Strict one and the Cultured one. The eight elements transformed into eight different limbs, which paired up to look for the four faces, resulting in every face matched with two limbs. The Knowledgeable one was holding onto stacks of books while the Wise one held pen and paper. The Strict one held onto a ruler used to discipline disciples while the Cultured one was strumming a musical instrument. Countless words danced in the air, forming scriptures, which preached morality, that pranced around the giant. * Zhu Yi is the last of the immediate disciples who forms the Immortal Soul because he was also cultivating the white jade pillar, the destiny level magic treasure embryo. Normally cultivating the embryo would be impossible with only the Nascent Soul stage cultivation but he also had the help of his Great Sun Avatar which was at the Intermediate Nascent Soul Stage cultivation. His Immortal Soul takes the form of a Literary Taiji, Inside this Taiji Diagram, the projections of the Dragon, Phoenix, Turtle, and Qilin surfaced. Countless words of light and darkness surged, before forming a huge and miraculous word above the Taiji Diagram-Yi!. ** "I hope that the way of the Heavens and Earth can reach everyone so that everyone can have the chance to recognize the brilliance of it!" ** "I wish that all life in all the worlds can attain freedom, no longer remaining dumb and ordinary!" ** "I hope that everyone in the Heavens and Earth will become like dragons and sages. They will be carefree and control their own destiny!" ** We shall live this life extraordinarily!" ** Enlighten everyone on the Dao of Yi, as the golden bridge stretches across all worlds!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Great Zhou Empire Category:Zhu family